1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an umbrella, more particularly to an umbrella with a resilient hooked tongue mounted on a handle and a slidable runner for receiving retainingly the tongue at a stretched position of the umbrella.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional umbrella is known to have an elongate handle with an upper hole in which a spring-loaded stop is provided. A runner is slidably sleeved on the handle to connect pivotally with a stretcher assembly to support a rib assembly which is mounted on an upper end of the handle. The runner is movable along the handle between an upper position for stretching the rib assembly and a lower position for collapsing the same. At the upper position, the runner is retainingly supported by the stop.
In view of the fact that the handle of the conventional umbrella should be made hollow to receive the spring-loaded stop, it was not contemplated to provide a solid structure of the handle. Due to this inherent limitation of the handle, which is a primary part of the umbrella in terms of the strength, it is quite difficult to further improve the rigidity of the handle, and hence the durability of the umbrella.